Super Gaming Brothers: Shattered Memories
by LT Rex Cole
Summary: On his way home during a blizzard, Johnny ends up getting hit by a car. After waking up, he finds himself in a familiar, yet different environment than what he's used too. However, as he investigates the strange happenings around town, Johnny finds himself in a series of events that put him right in the middle of it. *ADOPTED FROM PARASITE X12*
1. Chapter 1: Headlights

**Hey everyone, welcome to another story, I guess. This time, it's not going to be some weird crossover that probably nobody would even like or even pay attention too but a story that I adopted from Parasite X12 (who is a very talented writer whose stories' you people should check out), since she wasn't using anymore. Anyways, the story has one of my favorite YouTubers, SomecallmeJohnny, end up in the world of Silent Hill and he needs to get out. Thus, let's get the introduction going!**

Usually, the climate of Philadelphia would either be modestly hot or cold, usually never going into extreme temperatures and having the conditions around these types of weather be consistent. However, this time, Philadelphia was rocked by blizzard that formed so unexpectedly that even the weather forecasters were caught off guard by it, as was the whole city. With snow reaching up to about thirty-one inches, many people simply stayed at home trying to fix whatever device went on the fritz in their establishments. Despite this, since there would come the time where supplies would run low, people would suit up in their best winter gear and make their way towards any nearby stores to get stuff like food and water.

One of these brave folk was Juan Ortiz, though some people usually called him Johnny. Although he'd preferred to be in a nice warm room while he waited out the storm, Johnny got into a bet with his best friend Matt, who was staying at his house, to play a game of Smash, with the loser forced to go out and buy snacks. Unfortunately, despite bringing his A-game, Johnny was defeated was forced to go out into the blizzard. As of now, he currently trudging back home, snacks in hand that were bought from the nearest 7/11, with the icy chill of the winter snow flurrying against John's skin.

" _I swear Matt cheated in that round! There's no way he could've beaten me in Smash!_ " Johnny thought to himself, reflecting on his defeat, " _And now, I have to be the one to get snacks in a fucking blizzard!_ " He mused bitterly, trudging against the cold wind, which was beginning to get stronger.

Johnny squinted his eyes, trying to get a better look at what was in front of him, as his vision became hazy, with the snow impacting upon his glasses while the wind deafened him with it's howls.

" _Christ, I can't hear myself think with this wind!_ " The reviewer thought, aggravated by the weather conditions against him.

Shaking off what was going on as best as he could, he trudged further on, eventually getting close to a road and crossing it. Suddenly Johnny felt his body jolt forward as if he had impacted with a speeding object. The result of this was Johnny hitting the ice-cold road, which was glossed with snow and ice, even sliding on it for a few feet before stopping. With his vision quickly dissipating, the thing John saw before passing out was the headlights of a car with two people running towards him. After seeing that image, he blacked out, with the world fading from his mind and enveloping the John in darkness. However, very sporadically, images and distorted memories would enter Johnny's mind and play like a recording of events. He could see himself holding a Wii U Gamepad in his hands, with him trying his best to maneuver Samus Aran on the TV screen, as both he and Matt had both one stock and high percentages on their player characters. Although, he tried his best to get the floating Smash Ball, Johnny found that Matt, who was playing as Sheik, managed to grab it and activated the Final Smash, hitting Samus by a mile and knocking her off the stage.

" _Ha ha ha! Take that, Johnny!_ " Matt said, his voice echoing through Johnny's mind.

" _Looks like you lose, John._ " Elliot said, following on Matt's cocky remark.

" _Oh, come on man, there's a damn blizzard out there!_ " Johnny said, annoyance penetrating his voice.

" _Tough shit._ " Matt chuckled, gloating over his victory.

The voices and images of his best friend and younger brother began to fade away Johnny found himself alone, enveloped in darkness, losing all feeling in his body. Thankfully, the icy chill of the blizzard had awoken the reviewer. As he stirred up from his position on the ice-slicked road, Johnny noticing that the car was gone.

"What the… I'm alive? How? And where the hell did that car go?!"Johnny asked himself, as he picked himself up off the ice, with thoughts continuing to race through his mind " _My body… it feels OK? Surely I'd at least have some broken bones or something but I don't even feel an ache!_ "The Super Gaming Brother pondered, before starting to shiver "J-Jesus, I gotta get out of this snow!" John said, wandering down the street searching for a place of refuge while still thinking about his situation.

" _The blizzards died down but the fog isn't doing me any favors'!_ " Johnny thought as he trudged through the snow with his extended vision obscured by thick fog interspersed with snow falling onto the ground.

Johnny continued to shiver as the cold air penetrated his body.

" _Damn! I gotta find shelter before I freeze to death!_ " He thought, the snow and fog becoming damn near blinding to the reviewer.

Although he entirely aware of his surroundings, John could spot a lit-up window in the distance and a small smile crept up on Johnny's lips as he had finally found shelter. Hurrying to the building, the reviewer made his way towards it, pushing against the door desperately seeking shelter from the cold and entering the establishment. As he did it, John immediately picked apart his surroundings, assuming the place to be some sort of bar as seeing the interior littered with stools, tables and various alcoholic paraphernalia on the walls.

" _A bar huh? Well at least I'm out of the snow, but why do I still feel cold?_ "Johnny pondered as he wandered around the bar, " _Heh, I wonder if anyone works here._ "

Johnny's inner thoughts were disrupted as he heard footsteps behind him. Turning around almost immediately, the reviewer fixed his gaze on a woman looked to be in her late thirties to early forties, wearing what he presumed to be some sort of casual uniform with a logo reading "Annie's Bar".

"Never expected to see someone in here, considering the weather and all." The woman said, looking at the Johnny.

Johnny walked up to the counter so that he could begin a proper conversation with the employee

"Where is everybody?" He asked, unsure if the question was stupid or perfectly reasonable

"If they have any common sense, they're at home, all nice and toasty." She chuckled, cleaning the glasses.

"So… why are you here then?" Johnny asked, rubbing his arms in an attempt to get warm.

"I'm a working girl, gotta pay the bills, y'know?" She answered, continuing her duties before shooting Johnny a look of curiosity, "Although, I would like to ask what a handsome young man like yourself is doing out here?"

Johnny was about to speak up but wondered how exactly his story of being hit by a car and surviving in a blizzard would sound to someone of reasonable intelligence which resulted in the man to stammer until he could come up with a reasonable story

"I was driving until my car until the engine froze over. Since that happened, I went off looking for someone who could help." Johnny said convinced that his story would be believable given the circumstances.

"Have you tried calling a repair service?" The barmaid suggested, causing Johnny's face to light up with sudden shock.

" _Oh man why didn't I think of that earlier!_ " He thought as he began to prioritize a list of people he would call to make sure they knew he was okay.

The Reviewer had slipped his phone out of his pocket before cutting the conversation short with the bar employee.

"Could you excuse me for a moment? I've got to make some calls" Johnny said, excusing himself.

Setting himself down on one of the bar stools and taking out his phone, John unlocked it and clicked on his contacts. However, the moment he looked at it, he gained an expression of shock, horror, and surprise.

" _WHAT THE FUCK?!_ " The Super Gaming Brother thought, his face panic stricken as he noticed that his contacts were all gone, " _Matt, Elliot, Mark? T-They're all gone!_ _I-…I gotta find go!_ "

Getting up from his seat, Johnny walked briskly towards the door and opened it with haste, heading out into the snow filled town once more, hoping that his brothers and best friend were okay.

" _I don't care how cold I feel, I've gotta make sure they're fine!_ " He thought, as he began running to the one place he was sure Elliot and Matt would be…

Home.

 **And that's the introduction, everyone. I know that I just adjusted Parasite's first chapter with my own visions and adjustments but all I have to say is that I think I'm supposed to do that, as I technically own this story now. Anyways, that the first chapter, I promise the second chapter will be uploaded soon. Thanks 4 Reading, Lt-RexCole out.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Call

**Hey everyone, welcome back to the story. Previously, Johnny got into a car crash and suddenly ended up in a strange world where he has no contacts on his cellphone. Seeing as this isn't normal, he decides to make his way back home to see what's up. As a result, things start to become unusual. Read on to find out what happens.**

They say that when people are determined to get something, nothing can stand in their way. That certainly proved true as Johnny ran back home, with the large amounts of snow not even posing as a hindrance to him. As John made his way back home, he noticed several things around his surroundings. First off, the blizzard had died down tremendously, with the snowfall being reduced to a few snowflakes. However, in its place, a large fog had shown up, obscuring Johnny's ability to see in front of him. Additionally, the streets were practically empty, with not a soul in sight. Although this is what he saw when he was heading home after getting food, John noticed that the snow-covered cars, which he saw plenty of, weren't there anymore. Trying to redirect his attention to getting home, Johnny soon saw that he was close, jogging up the sidewalk to where it was. Stopping in front, John noticed that the house looked decrepit, like it was abandoned for years.

"Oh no…" John stated, shocked, "Shit, I hope they're okay!"

Rushing towards the door, he barged into the house, seeing that the door was unlocked.

"ELLIOT! MATT! MARK! ARE YOU GUYS HERE?!" He yelled, his voice echoing through the house.

Hearing no response and feeling a sense of dread creeping in, Johnny rushed into the living room where he expected them to be there, possibly sitting on the couch and playing on the Wii U. However, when he entered, they weren't there, neither was the game console and the giant flat screen they played it on. Checking all over the house, he soon found out that no one was there except for himself. Unable to believe that his brothers and best friend appeared to vanish into thin air, Johnny slumped against the wall, hanging his head in disbelief.

"Wh… what the fuck it going on? How could they just disappear?!"

Shaking his head, he soon remembered that in the house, there was a list of important phone numbers, with its purpose being just to serve a reminder to the people in the house what they were in case their phones got destroyed or something. Checking the cabinets, he found it and pulled out the list. With a sigh of relief, Elliot's, Matt's, and Mark's phone numbers were still there, as well as the home phone. Grabbing it, he began to dial Elliot's number.

"Come on, pick up!"

A few seconds passes but Elliot did not pick up the phone.

" _I'm sorry, this line is unavailable. Please hang up and try your call again later._ " The answering machine answered.

"Fuck!" He swore, "Okay… okay, let's try Matt!"

Dialing the number of his best friend, Johnny held the phone up to his ear and anxiously waited, pacing back and forward.

" _I'm sorry, this line is unavailable. Please hang up and try your call again later. You should abide…_ "

Taking the phone from his ear, Johnny looked at it with a shocked expression. He was surprised to hear that not only Elliot's and Matt's phone numbers were unavailable, but the answering machine gave him a order. Shaking his head, believing that he was hearing things, John looked at Mark's number and began punching in the numbers.

"Come on, third time's the charm!"

Holding up the phone to his ear once more, John waited hoping Mark would pick up.

" _I'm sorry, this line is unavailable. Please hang up and try your call again later._ _ **It'd be for your own good!**_ "

Hearing that the answering machine practically threaten him, Johnny dropped the phone and stepped back from it, starting to hyperventilate. Breathing quickly and heavily, he walked back and forth for a bit before sitting down on his couch, defeated and unable to comprehend what's happening around him. Before he could dwell on that, his cell phone started ringing. Taking it out, he saw that an unknown number was calling.

" _The hell? Wait… maybe it's one of the guys!_ " He thought, answering the phone, "Hello? Elliot? Mark? Matt?"

"..."

"Hello? Are you guys there?"

"Hello…" A voice answered.

"Wait, who the hell is this?"

"Oh hi, I didn't think you were going to pick up, _Johnny_."

"How do you know my name?!"

"..."

"You going to fucking answer?"

"I don't think that's going to be something that'll be important right now." The voice replied, "As there are more important matters to tend to, _like your accident!_ "

In response, Johnny acquired a suspicious look on his face.

"I also know that your brothers and best friend unfortunately went missing." He added, talking in a mocking tone, "Poor Johnny, all alone in a familiar, yet different territory."

Johnny tensed up and got up from his seat, looking around.

"How the hell do you know that?!"

The voice chuckled for a bit, before cackling for a few seconds, causing Johnny to become unnerved.

"Yeah, laugh it up asshole! Now… answer my question!" Johnny replied, trying to stay level-headed.

"Ah, yes. All I have to say is that…I've been… uh... _observing_ you for quite some time."

"Uh huh." He told him, flipping the bird, "Can you see me right now? What am I doing right now, fucker?"

The voice laughed once more.

"No, I can't. However, that doesn't mean I don't have eyes anywhere, _because I do_."

"Oh, so you're a fly?"

"Heh, funny man, aren't you?"

"I try to be." Johnny told him passive-aggressively.

"Anyways, enough small talk because I have information that you may want!"

Hearing that, Johnny raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Like what?"

"Like the type of information for a missing person or _persons_ , in this case." The voice replied, "I know where Elliot, Matt, and Mark are…"

"Where?! Where are they?"

"You think I'm going to tell you? That's something you need to find out for yourself, although you'll find it out there, I assure you."

"Out where?" John questioned, looking out the window.

" _Out there_ , Johnny boy. You're not going to find your people sitting at home!"

"So, I go out into the fog, I just _walk_ around this city, hoping to god I find my brothers and friend, and everything will fine and dandy afterwards!"

"That's the idea."

Frowning, Johnny questioned to himself if he should even follow the instructions of the man or whatever it was behind the cellphone. Although every fiber of his being told him to just ignore the voice and hang up, Johnny realized that he had no leads and the voice was his only guide.

"Fine, I'll play your sick game."

"Really?! Good! Now, I'll give you a clue to get you started. What's at 288 Market Street?"

Thinking for a few moments, Johnny tried to see if he could remember what that address was. Thankfully, it came to him almost immediately.

"Sonny's Steak House."

"Correct. Now, all you have to do is make your way over there!"

"Dude, that's like a mile from my house! You can't expect me to walk that far!"

"Do you wish to see your loved ones again?"

"..."

"That's what I thought. Now… get going!" The voice said, "And Johnny?"

"What?" He snapped, walking out of his house."

"Enjoy your adventure. **Or die trying.** "

With that the call ended and Johnny looked at his phone for a few seconds, trying to wrap his head around the strange occurrences that he experienced recently. However, as he felt that he should get going, Johnny straightened his hat and started heading towards Sonny's Steak House. As he didn't want to get tired, Johnny jogged towards the location, trying his best to remember the fastest to get restaurant. As he did this, John wondered if Elliot, Matt, and Mark were safe, alive, and well. Although he wasn't usually a pessimist, given his circumstances, John felt like they weren't. Additionally, with the copious amounts of fog surrounding him, John felt a sort of paranoia that something would show up out of the mist and ambush him.

Thankfully, that wasn't the case as throughout his journey, nothing ever came out at him. However, what did happen is that as he neared the steakhouse, loud annoying sounds started to emit around Johnny, although he couldn't decipher where it was coming from. Even though it was intended to frighten him, Johnny instead felt annoyed and plugged his ears in an attempt to reduce the sound. Jogging up to the street corner, he found out that he was on North 22nd Street.

"Heh, I'm close! I just need to take this street and I'll…"

As John turned the corner, he saw somebody a good distance away from him, standing in the middle of the street. Seeing as he was the first person besides that lady at Amy's Bar that he saw, Johnny decided to call out to him.

"Hey buddy!"

The man did not respond, continuing to face away from Johnny.

"Are you okay, dude?" He asked, stepping forward.

Hearing Johnny's voice, the man started to turn around slowly. However, the moment Johnny saw his face, he recoiled in horror. The man's face looked deformed, with his eyes bulging out and mouth decayed and hanging off its jaw. Eyeing Johnny like prey, the man started to shuffle towards him quickly, with John running back a few feet, noticing a steel pipe on the ground. Picking it up, Johnny got into a battle stance preparing to hit the man, who soon got close. Reeling back, Johnny swung the pipe, striking the man straight in the face, even launching its jaw off.

Unfortunately, the man was still alive and tried to get up. However, John, not giving it the time of day, started striking it the bat on it multiple times. By the time Johnny felt it was dead, it's face was reduced to mush. Examining its body closer, Johnny saw that it resembled a decaying corpse.

"Holy shit! What the hell is going in this place?!"

At that moment, Johnny heard moaning coming from all around him, with the scraping noises becoming ear deafening by this point. Suddenly, people that resembled the man that just attacked him stumbled out of alleyways and street corners. Realizing that he was severely outnumbered, Johnny bolted and started running for the steakhouse. As he did so, John noticed more of them stumbling out of their hiding places.

" _Shit! I got to get out here!_ "

With adrenaline pumping through his veins, Johnny sprinted like an Olympic athlete to the end of North 22nd Street, spotting the steakhouse a short distance behind him. Rushing for it, Johnny opened the door to it, seeing the monsters chasing him in the distance. Locking the door and barricading it, Johnny rushed behind the counter and hid, watching the monsters outside the restaurant covertly. What happened is that the monsters walked up in front of the steakhouse, milled around for a bit, and simply just stumbled around a bit before leaving. Letting out a sigh of relief, John got out of his hiding place.

"Alright, the guy said the first clue would be here."

Looking around, he began taking in his surroundings. The restaurant was how he remembered it, albeit empty and a little bit dusty. However, seeing as there was no clues in the dining area, Johnny approached the door that would lead into the kitchen. With the steel pipe ready, John entered and scanned the room for any threats. Seeing it was clear, John noticed a face hood, mask, and glasses on one of the counters. Examining it closely, John realized that it was the same one Elliot wore for his "Creepy Elliot" getup. Attached to the hood was a note.

" _If you come this far, congratulations! Call this number for more details: 773-120-5610_."

"Yeah, _hooray_." John responded sarcastically.

Suddenly, the sound of a door opening rang in his ears, putting Johnny on edge once more. Although he believed he barricaded the front door well, John suddenly remembered that there was a side entrance in front of the food area for employees. Staying quiet, he heard the person who entered walking around and saying something, although Johnny couldn't hear a word. Gripping the steel pipe in his hands tightly, Johnny prepared to lay a surprise attack on whoever was unfortunate to walk in on a game reviewer that was on edge.

"YOU PICKED THE WRONG HOUSE, FOOL!"

 **And that's the end of the chapter people, thank for reading. And who's the unfortunate monster or person that Johnny's going to attack. Well, I'll tell you later but here's a hint, their hair color is blonde. Anyways, next time, Johnny gets deeper into the shit and encounters some more monsters. Check back later, Lt-Rex Cole out.**


	3. Chapter 3: Hospital

**Welcome back to the story, everybody. Previously, Johnny received a call from an peculiar voice, ordering to head out into the city and find out where his brothers and friend are. Not only that, he runs into a few monsters as well, leading to a little scuffle and a sprint towards his location. As of now, Johnny has found his first clue but also somebody walked in on him. Read on to find out what happens.**

"YOU PICKED THE WRONG HOUSE, FOOL!"

Rushing out of the kitchen he was in, with his pipe ready to be swung, John held his weapon like a pro baseball player and was prepared to lay a beat down. As he ran out, his eyes focused on the thing that inside the restaurant. First off, it wasn't a freakish monster but a fully clothed human being. Secondly, the human being appeared to be female, who had a muscular physique, long blond hair, and a chiseled face. Finally, she was wearing some sort of green military uniform. When she heard John, she immediately pulled out a pistol and aimed it at John, cocking back on the hammer. When he heard a gun click, John froze, not daring to take another step. Staying still for a few moments, Johnny exited his battle stance slowly and held his arms up like he was surrendering.

"You one of them?" The woman asked, keeping her gun trained on him.

"N-no! I'm not one of those freaks!"

"Wait, you ran into them too?" She asked, lowering her gun.

Johnny nodded frantically and the woman lowered her gun and sighed.

"Sorry about that, I thought you one of those psychos." She apologized, "You just can't trust people anymore and I've been dealing with crazies all day long."

"Yeah, same as me." Johnny replied, "What's your name?"

"It's Kate Greene, you?"

"Juan Ortiz, though some call me Johnny."

Holding his hand out for a handshake, Kate shook it. As they did that, Johnny noticed that Kate looked oddly familiar to him. Although she didn't remind him of someone he knew, Kate looked resembled a person that he saw in a videogame or something.

"What happened to you? You look like shit!"

"Oh, it's kind of a long story." Johnny replied, "To make it short, my brothers and best friend went missing and now I'm looking for them." He told her, "Plus, some creepy voice is giving me hints on where they are."

Kate nodded in response, crossing her arms and looking around.

"Uh, so what's been going on with you? What are you looking for?"

"Me? I don't know." She replied, "Maybe a purpose? I've been wandering aimlessly for a while ever since I got out of the army."

"Well, are you trying to find somebody? Family even?"

"They're dead."

"Oh… I'm sorry for bringing it up!" John apologized, "I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine, it's been such a long time that I don't remember what happened."

Johnny nodded in response, suddenly remembering that he needed to call the number that the man behind the phone left for him.

"Uh, can you excuse me for a moment, I need to make a call."

Walking back into the kitchen, Johnny took out his phone and punched the numbers in, held the phone up to his ear, and waited for an answer.

"This call is unavailable, please hang up."

"Yeah, very fucking funny asshole." John replied, "I found your clue. Now, answer my question, how the hell did you get this?"

"I got what?"

"Elliot's face mask, hood, and glasses!"

"Oh, _that_? I'm just going to say that I found it!" The voice laughed, "Anyways, I'm aware that you aren't calling for a chat. Here's your next clue, what's the place where children go, _when they're severely hurt?"_

"The hospital?"

"You're close, which hospital to be precise?!"

Groaning, Johnny walked back and forth for a bit, being unable to come with an answer. However, he soon remembered that Philadelphia had hospitals for almost anything, except one, which was specifically catered to children.

"Are you talking about… the one on Civic Center Boulevard?"

"Yes."

"Dude, what's up with you sending me to spots that'll take me an hour to get there?!" John asked, annoyed, "Are you taking sick pleasure out of this?!"

"You do want to find your loved ones, right?"

"..."

"Good, now make your way over there. You'll find the next clue."

With the voice hanging up, Johnny shook his head, put his phone away, and walked back into the room where Kate was, finding her scanning the windows outside.

"Who did you talk to?"

"The creepy voice I told you about. Now, he's telling me to head to the hospital on Civic Center Boulevard." He replied.

"Hm, want me to tag along with you? Having extra backup never hurts."

"Yeah, sure! I'm down with that."

"Alright, before we go out." She told him, reaching into a pocket, "I think it'd be good to have this."

Eyeing the item in her hand, John saw that she was holding her spare USP Match in it. Taking it and holding it in his hand gingerly, the man looked over it for a bit and put it the pocket in his inner jacket for safe keeping.

"We good?"

"Yeah, let's go." Johnny sighed.

Walking out of the side entrance, the two started making their way towards the hospital, while also keeping an eye out for any more monsters. Thankfully, they weren't showing up a lot and when they did, they didn't see Johnny or Kate, allowing the reviewer to whack them a couple of them with his metal pipe and kill them. Soon, they were nearing the hospital when they heard loud scraping noises coming from a tunnel that they were going to pass under. Pulling Johnny into cover, Kate peeked over to see something dragging two knifes over the pavement.

"John, look at this!" She whispered.

Peeking over her, Johnny couldn't believe what he was seeing. The thing appeared to be a machine of sorts, with it appearing to resemble an ant. Additionally, it had a green coating, although it appeared to be rusted, and two blades being held in its arm slots.

"Shit, fucking Slicers!" He hissed.

"What?"

"They're the most annoying enemy in Sonic 2! And now, they're right here in this hell hole!"

"What's a Sonic 2?"

"Wait, you never heard of Sonic 2?" John asked, unintentionally raising his voice.

At that, the demonic Slicer turned its head and let out an unearthly screech. Reeling back, it threw its blades like a boomerang at the two, with John and Kate hiding behind the wall. Unlike its videogame counterpart, the blades bounced off the wall and landed on the ground. Seeing his chance, Johnny rushed for him and knocked the Slicer's head off in one heavy swing.

"Nice hit. Now come on, let's move on!"

"Right behind you." Johnny replied.

Hurrying to the hospital, the two entered the premises and were shocked by what they saw. In the entrances to it, they saw a ton of Slicers killing off the undead corpses that Johnny encountered earlier. Additionally, the glass in the building were all shattered and the building itself looked decrepit. Slowly moving past the hostile monsters, the two got into the building through a broken emergency exit. Thankfully no monsters were present there and the two began looking at their surroundings.

"Damn, what the hell happened here?" Johnny questioned.

"Who knows? All I know is that those monsters outside may stumble in here so let's find what you're looking for and let's move on."

Nodding, Johnny started leading the way and began looking for the thing that the voice had set for him to find. After checking the next floor and finding nothing, the two were about to move on when they saw a message written in blood near the elevator.

"What's this? "The top floor is the key". I think we need to go to the top floor to find your thing." Kate told him.

"Alright, there's the elevator. Let's go."

Pressing the button, the two waited anxiously for it to arrive, with it doing so before any monsters showed up. Pressing the button for the top floor, the elevator went up and the doors soon opened, showing a darkly lit area. Walking out, the two soon heard the soon of moaning and saw that a group of monsters in hospital garb had spotted them and began to shamble towards them.

"Shit, run!" Kate yelled, grabbing Johnny's arm.

Running away as well, Johnny felt adrenaline pumping through his veins once more, trying to outrun the pursuing monsters. Seeing a fire extinguisher, Kate grabbed it and turned around. Throwing it at the monsters, Kate pulled out her pistol and shot it, causing it to explode and wipe out most of them. Continuing to run, John unknowingly ran over an unstable floor, with it breaking when Kate ran over it, dropping her to a previous floor.

"Oh crap! Kate, are you okay!"

"Ugh, I'm fine."

"Come on, grab my hand!" John told her, holding his out for her as he laid down by the hole in the floor. 

Although she tried grabbing it, Kate found that she couldn't reach it, as the ceiling was too high up.

"It's no good! I can't reach it!"

"Well what now?!"

"I'm not going to like this but we gotta go our separate ways and hopefully meet up with each other later!" She told him, "Crap, those monsters are coming, I gotta go, stay safe John!"

"Alright, you too!"

With that, Kate ran off, with some monsters stumbling after her. As for the ones that were after John, they fell down the hole in the floor and broke their necks, with the man continuing to make his way to the top floor. Soon, he turned the corner and saw a bloody arrow pointing to a room at the end of the hallway. As he started to walk there, his vision flashed white for a second and he began to hear voices.

" _Will he be okay?!_ "

" _Just let us do our jobs! Shit, we're losing him._ "

Shaking his head, Johnny was confused by this vision.

"Argh, this place is trying to fuck with me, I know it."

Entering the room, what he saw was a single hospital bed with a dead body it it. Additionally, the dead body had an axe stuck in his chest, with a note being attached to it. Tearing the axe out of the dead body, Johnny started reading the note.

" _Welcome to the Questions and Answers Committee. If you find this, call us up and we'll "axe" you a question. Our number is 847-922-3723._ "

"I swear, this guy thinks this is all a game." John groaned, "Better call this asshole and then find Kate."

Just as he was about to pull out his phone, the wall next to the hospital bed was demolished with a familiar monster walking through it.

"O-oh shit! P-pyramid Head?"

The triangle shaped monster turned its head towards Johnny and swung its gigantic sword. Dodging it, John ran out of the room and towards the staircase, wanting to find Kate and escape the building. However, there were Slicers climbing up them, with John running back to the broken floor area. Unfortunately, he was being blocked off with more monsters and everywhere he turned and went, more would keep pouring out of the rooms and such.

Seeing that he was cornered, he soon saw a zip line attached to the broken window. Running for it, he saw that nothing was attached for him to use but soon saw that the axe in his hands would be a good substitute. Although he didn't want to leave Kate at all, John realized that if he stayed, he would die, especially since Pyramid Head has begun to trap him.

"I'm sorry for what I'm about to do here, Kate." He said, jumping at the zipline and placing it above it, beginning to slide down, "SHIT!"

As he rode down, John saw that the zipline was about to break. When it did, he was thankfully over a building but crashed through the skylight and hit the ground hard, which knocked the man out cold.

 **And there you go people; the third chapter is here and I hope you like it. Next time, John encounters a shady individual as well as trying to survive the next few things that the strange world he's in throws at him. Thanks 4 Reading, Lt-RexCole out.**


	4. Chapter 4: Sidetracked

**Welcome back to the story, everybody. Previously, Johnny met up with another individual and headed for his next clue. Unfortunately for him and her, John was cornered and was forced to make a quick escape, leaving his friend behind, before crashing into a skylight. This chapter will have him wake up and see what's in store for him next, read on to find out what happens.**

Johnny slowly felt his vision and hearing returning to him, with the world becoming clearer by the second. As his eyes adjusted to his surroundings, he noticed that he was laying on a ton of glass, which made sense, since he did crash through the skylight of a building. Additionally, the axe was still next to him, with the note being present as well. Finally, Johnny noticed a man standing in front of him. He was a person in their mid-thirties who had blonde hair, a five o'clock shadow, a brown jacket, a blue shirt, and finally a police badge on his belt.

"..at .re ..u do… h… th.. is.. cr… scene."

"Wha… what?" John groaned, slowly getting up.

"What are you doing here?" The man asked, "This is a crime scene."

Standing up, Johnny got a good look at the man, who simply gave a disinterested look.

"Are… you a police officer?"

"Detective Pardo, Homicide division."

"Oh thank god, liste-"

"Answer my question now!" Pardo replied coldly, "What are you doing here."

Johnny couldn't answer for a few moments, needing to collect his thoughts.

"Okay, it's a long story. First, I got into a car crash, th… then my brothers and friend go missing." He explained, "I then started looking for them and then I met a woman called Kate and then we-."

"What?"

"Oh shit! She's still in there! I had to get out of there because I got cornered!"

Running to the window, Johnny looked out of it to see the hospital in front of him. However, unlike previously, no Slicers, monsters, or Pyramid Head were to be seen. Additionally, the hospital looked as good as new instead of the decrepit structure that he and Kate snuck into.

"What the fuck?"

"I think you have some unresolved issues. You should get a therapist or something." Pardo said, "Anyways, I suppose you're here to tamper with evidence, right?"

Turning back towards him, Johnny hit him with an incredulous look.

"No! Even then, what fucking evidence?"

"I've been tracking the Philadelphia Plunderer for a while now, he's the serial killer you hear about on the news. You _have_ heard about him, right?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Hm, guess not. Either way, it seems like the papers aren't making a big deal about him, seeing that he's pulling out all the stops." Pardo said, looking up at the skylight, "What happened here?"

"I got cornered on the top floor by monsters and I had to zipline out of there, _with this axe_ , by the way." Johnny sighed, "Then, it broke and I crashed through here."

"Strange. Either way, enough talk about that, I was sent by my Chief to come here to investigate the crime scene and to rendezvous with the others but they're not here." He trailed off, "Heh, they must've called in sick."

Johnny frowned at his responses, feeling a bit unnerved by the Detective's laid back attitude about the whole thing. Noticing the axe in his hand, Johnny decided to call the number on that note.

"Uh, could you excuse me for a second?" He asked, turning around and punching in the numbers.

"Poor, poor, poor Kate, left behind by the man who agreed to team up with her." The voice mocked, "Heh, I guess that's why you can't trust people anymore, right? They'll just leave you the moment they get." _  
_  
"First off, I didn't leave her _willingly_! I would've died!" Johnny growled, "Secondly, _you_ sent me there in there first place, so it wasn't my fault that I got cornered."

"Try and justify it all you want. In the end, you still left her to die." He taunted, "Anyways, I assume you're not calling for a chat?"

"..."

"Here's your next clue. What is used when the people want to get to places underground, _fast_? Also, there's a little doggy on the side of the building!"

"Are you talking about the Greyhound Terminal?"

"Yes. Anyways, go on and _**be sure not to kill the next person you meet.**_ "

Hanging up, Johnny went to go find Manny. Walking into a room, he found the Detective kneeling over a dead body, which had it's throat slit and several gashes on it's body.

"Hm, I'd figure the killer would do something like this." Manny mused, "Clean but displayable."

Eyeing the ground, the Detective found a note and read it.

" _1001 Filbert St._ "

"Wait, this address is for the Greyhound Terminal."

"Oh shit, really?" Johnny exclaimed, "This creepy voice on the phone told me to go to the same place."

"I guess we have similar goals now." Manny remarked, standing up, "Let's go."

Exiting the building, Johnny clutched the axe in his hands tightly, anticipating threats to show up at any moment. Manny, on the other hand, didn't care and simply hopped into his vehicle, waiting for John to get in as well. Once the two were strapped in, the Detective hit the ignition and started heading for the train station.

"The guy I've been following, it's been nasty business."

"I'll take your word for it." Johnny replied.

"I'm serious. I once saw one of his victims with his guts ripped out and placed in garbage bags." Manny said, "Thank god it had been done post mortem."

"Ew."

"Yeah, exactly. Anyways, this guy is a crafty person. Every time he kills someone, he leaves a message in the victim's blood, always claiming innoce…"

As Johnny listened to the Detective, he suddenly felt extremely tired. For some reason, he heard an IV going haywire in his brain and this made him zone in and out of focus of his surroundings. Although he tried his best to not succumb to the darkness, Johnny closed his eyes and entered dreamland.

 **Unknown**

Waking up, Johnny got up from the disgusting ground that he had been laying on. Grimacing, he took the time to notice his surroundings. With stall doors and sinks being present in the establishment, Johnny realized that he was in a bathroom, a public one to be precise. Looking around confusedly, especially since Johnny remembered being in a car, he soon saw a familiar face standing behind him.

"Kate! You're okay!"

"Hey John, how's it going."

"Uh… well, I was just in a car with a Detective that I just met." He said awkwardly, "And now I'm in a dirty public bathroom."

"Heh, I guess that's just the day of the races."

Suddenly, Kate gained a nervous expression, looking around in a paranoid manner.

"Everything all right?"

"Johnny, I need to be honest about something. He's… he's after me and… I don't know why."

"Who's after you?"

"Can… can you save me from him?"

"Who is it?"

As he said, Johnny could hear a faint but clear siren in the distance. When that happened, the surroundings changed from dirty and ugly paint and floor to something that appeared to be pulsating flesh.

"What… what's going on!"

"Oh no, he's here!"

"What the fuck is going is on?!"

Turning around, Johnny continued to see the walls, floor, and ceiling change into the pulsating flesh. Unable to fathom this, he turned back around, only to see Pyramid Head standing in the back. At that, Johnny grabbed Kate's hand and tried to pull her away.

"Save me, Johnny! Save me!"

"I'm doing that! Let's get out of here!"

Try as he might, no matter how hard he pulled, Kate remained firm on the spot that she stood on. It wasn't helped by the fact that Pyramid Head had begun to approach her, scraping his sword on the ground.

"Help me!" Kate sobbed.

Although he tried, Johnny couldn't make Kate budge from the spot she was standing on. Seeing if there were any alternative ways to get her out of there, Johnny realized it was too late, since Pyramid was taking aim with his sword. Despite not wanting to do the same thing twice, Johnny bolted for the exit, just as Pyramid Head was about to swing it.

"JOHNNY!" She screamed.

Finding the door, he saw it was locked. Stepping back, he kicked it, allowing the lock to be knocked off. Seeing that it was clear, Johnny bolted out of the public restroom and made his way up the stairs that led up to the city streets. As he did so, he heard Kate let out a scream of terror, before it was promptly cut off and replaced with gurgling. Sweating in panic, the Super Gaming Brother continued to run, making it to the sidewalk. However, he ran past the road, a car came out of the fog and hit him.

 **Present**

Gasping in shock, Johnny woke up from that nightmare. Checking to see if everything was okay, Johnny patted himself a couple of times, and sighed in relief when nothing was broken. However, he soon noticed Manny staring at him.

"Oh… hey..." Johnny started awkwardly, "I… I didn't mean to…"

"We're here." He said blandly.

Looking out the window, Johnny saw that the Detective was right, as they were parked right outside the entrance terminal to the subway station. Nodding, Johnny exited the vehicle and followed Manny down the steps. Examining his surroundings, Johnny saw that like the hospital, the place looked like it had been abandoned for a while, since the place was falling apart.

"What you looking for?" Manny asked.

"Uh… I really don't know." Johnny admitted, "What are _you_ looking for?"

"Dead body of the Plunderer's next victim. Hopefully, I can catch this son of bitch."

Suddenly, sirens began blaring and the entrance tunnel they were in began to shake widely, with even some of the ceiling bricks falling out.

"Shit, we gotta run!"

Sprinting down the steps, the two saw the ceiling behind them collapse, blocking off the way back to the surface. Panting and panicking at his situation, Johnny continued to run, trying his best to keep up with Manny, who was waiting for him by a staircase. However, a big piece of ceiling fell from the ground and blocked his path. Thankfully, the sirens went away and the terminal stopped shaking wildly but now, Johnny was separated.

"What now?" He asked.

"I hate to say this but… we gotta go our separate ways for now and… hope to meet up later."

"Are you sure! I mean, I can use my axe to…"

"You won't be able to do anything with it!" Manny said suddenly, "All that's possible now is that we gotta go our separate ways!"

"Oh… okay, I guess. Good luck to you."

"Good luck to you as well."

Turning around, Johnny was about to walk away when he heard Manny whisper something.

"What was that?"

"Uh… nothing. Well, I gotta go find that body!" He replied, running off.

"Odd."

Noticing how strange Manny was acting, Johnny began to wonder if he was all who he was cracked up to be. However, he soon turned his attention towards finding out where he should go. Since the pathway Manny went and the exit was blocked, Johnny found that the train tracks were the only option remaining. Hopping down onto it, he saw that the way to the left was caved in, forcing Johnny to start heading to the right, following the tracks.

As he did, Johnny noticed how quiet it was in the train tunnel, with the only sounds being his breathing, his footsteps, and the sparks of exposed wires that were sticking out of the wall. The more he walked, the more the paranoia of a huge monstrosity barreling for him grew by the second, with the reviewer worrying that his axe and pistol wouldn't do any good in damaging it. It wasn't helped by his notice of the walls decaying into ugly brown colors as he walked. Stopping at a fork in the tracks, Johnny was confused on which would be the correct path.

However, undead corpses from one of the directions started to shamble towards Johnny, with one even slitting its own throat with a piece of glass, sending blood flying everywhere. Screaming, Johnny ran the opposite way and didn't stop for a while, only doing so once he got tired. Panting, he started walking slowly, seeing a brightly lit stop a couple feet away from him. Just as he was about to make his way over there, he suddenly heard a train blaring.

"What the fuck?!"

Turning around, he saw a empty, decrepit train making it's way over to him. Not only that but demonic laughter was blaring out of the speakers on the train. Spinning around and sprinting for the stop, Johnny jumped up from the train tracks, just as the demonic train sped past him. Panting for a moment, Johnny soon heard an angry screech and saw a couple slicers shambling their way over to him.

"Ugh, do I ever catch a break?"

 **And that's it for now folks, thanks for reading. Sorry, this took so long, I was really busy with other endeavors and school, as well as lacking any motivation to go ahead and create another chapter for this story. However, that doesn't mean I forgot about it and this won't become a dead fic anytime soon. Also, Happy Late New Year, we're in 2017 now, hope for better things to come. Anyways, thanks 4 reading and check back for more, Lt-RexCole out.**


End file.
